


猎物 II 7

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* S0M1预警* 警官赫 vs 设计师海* 请大家自行避雷* 本章预警：过度章
Kudos: 10





	猎物 II 7

那夜过后，两人的感情迅速升温，总想时时刻刻地黏在一起，李东海把自己家里收拾好了也还是每天都睡在李赫宰家里。

相处的时间越久李赫宰就越确定自己的男朋友是个小孩，总是让他有操不完的心。

看着被乱甩到客厅中央的拖鞋，李赫宰无奈地走过去弯腰将那人甩得老远的拖鞋捡回来放好，伸手捏了捏李东海的脸，宠溺地说道：“你能不能别总像条鱼似的，咻地一下就窜走了？”

把脸上的手拍开，李东海皱了皱鼻子，“才多久啊，你就嫌弃我了。”

“我的小祖宗，我哪敢嫌弃你，我是地板太滑你又跑太快摔了可怎么办啊。”坐在李东海身边，李赫宰伸手一把把人揉进怀里解释道。

“哼，这还差不多。”

两个人窝在沙发上耳鬓厮磨，互相拥吻着，却被茶几上的手机铃声所打扰。

铃声回荡在客厅里，一遍又一遍地响着，对面那人似乎很有耐心，第一个电话没有被接通，下一秒便打来了第二个。

李赫宰无奈地放开被他亲的有些晕乎的人，拿过手机接通电话，“怎么了？”

“李警官，我们刚刚抓到了藏匿在黑市中‘霓’的嫌疑人，上头对这个项目催得紧，这几天可能需要您到局里加班了。”

电话那头的人说话急迫得很，像是刚出任务回来就给李赫宰打电话，让他赶紧到局里连夜审问这位可能具有重大线索的嫌疑人。

“好的，我知道了，我现在过来。”

说话间李赫宰已经从沙发上站了起来，盯着李东海用眼神表达他现在必须去工作的无奈。好在李东海也知道李赫宰的职业特殊，这种大半夜被叫走的情况他未来可能还会经历很多次。

跟着李赫宰一块起身到房间里换了衣服，抢过李赫宰手中的车钥匙开口说道：“我送你去，你这时候过去怕是一晚上没得睡了，我可不放心你明天再开车回来。”

“明天你结束了给我打电话，我再过去接你。”边说边拿起衣架上挂着的大衣穿好，却在想要俯下身穿鞋的时候被那人从后面紧紧抱住。

“宝贝，你怎么这么好。”

拍了拍腰上的手算是回应，身后那人却一点动作也没有，李东海手肘向后轻轻打了李赫宰一下，开口说道：“你快点吧，人家还在局里等着你呢。”

“我已经收拾好了，现在就可以出发了。”

“那你倒是放开我，你抱着我，我怎么穿鞋啊。”

“嘿嘿，知道了。”

李东海穿好鞋回过头看李赫宰笑的憨憨的，觉得那人好笑又可爱。

投入工作的男人总是更有魅力。李赫宰跟嫌疑人周旋时的模样，抓着那人话里的漏洞逐个击破的模样，就连他只是手指轻敲桌面的模样，都足够让人心动。

而在警队里，就有一个人偷偷暗恋着李赫宰。

审问结束已经是第二天早上了。那时候天才蒙蒙亮，李赫宰不想这么早就把李东海从睡梦中吵醒，就到自己的桌前坐下趴着睡了一会，直到时针转向八点时，李赫宰才拿起手机拨通了李东海的电话。

“宝贝，我结束了。”

“嗯。”电话那头的人还带着刚睡醒的慵懒，“那你再等我一会哦，我现在收拾一下过去接你。”

“好，你慢慢来，不急的。”

挂了电话的人坐在办公桌前刷着早间新闻，身边突然出现一个人，“李警官，这是我刚刚出去吃早餐的时候给你带的豆浆油条，你一晚上没睡，先吃点东西暖暖胃吧。”

“啊，谢谢你啊。”

“别客气。”

石佳把特意给李赫宰买好的早饭送出去以后，就回到自己的位置上处理刚刚审问记录的文件，但却总是用余光瞥着离自己不远的男人。

她入职的时间其实比李赫宰更久一点，见到李赫宰的第一面只是觉得这个人有些冷，面无表情的时候还有些吓人。但却在监控室里看着李赫宰一次次审问犯人时的模样时，一点点地陷入这个男人的魅力里。

再过几天是她的生日，她想试试如果约李赫宰一块吃饭或是看电影的话，男人会不会答应。

脑袋里把邀请的话排练了一遍又一遍，却在回神间发现那个想要邀请的男人拿着外套往外走了。石佳站起身往外追去，在路过李赫宰的办公桌时发现那人落在桌上的手机。

伸手拿过手机后便追着李赫宰的脚步往警局门口走去，“李警官！”

已经走到警局门口，被喊了名字的人转过身，背对着大门。

“那个，你的手机落在桌上了，我刚好看到就拿过来给你了。”

“啊！看我这记性。”结果手机对着石佳晃了晃，“谢谢你啊。”

“诶！”不如趁现在，把邀请的话说出来，“那个，李警官，过两天我可以邀请你一起吃饭吗？然后再看个电影？”

“嗯？警察厅的同事们也去吗？”

“嗯……不是……就只是邀请了你。”石佳低着头扣弄着手指，不敢直视李赫宰的眼睛。

虽说李赫宰谈过的恋爱不多，但这样的邀请如果还听不出来的话他可能是真的傻了。

拒绝的话还没有说出口，手臂突然被身后突然出现的人圈着，“不好意思哦，您邀请的这个男人，有男朋友了。”

李东海其实在李赫宰刚到警局门口的时候就已经到了，本来只是想在车上等李赫宰自己过来的，却没想到那人半天没有过来，只好自己下车找人。结果没想到还当场抓到了一个想要抢他男朋友的人。

李东海的声音让李赫宰的心里咯噔一下，平常冷酷的脸上出现了一丝慌乱的表情。谁能告诉他，如果暗恋你的人邀请你去吃饭看电影刚好被男朋友抓住该怎么办？

“啊，不好意思，我不知道。”石佳现在站在两个帅气的男生面前想找个地缝钻进去。

小野猫挂上了一个人畜无害地微笑安慰道：“没关系，但我就替他拒绝你咯？”

女生点了点头，快速转身跑回了警察厅里。

看着石佳消失在视线里以后，李东海才歪过头看着李赫宰，却把李赫宰笑得心里发毛。

“我们李警官，魅力很大啊。”

“不是，宝贝，你听我解释。”李赫宰伸手勾起李东海的小指头讨好着，“我也是刚刚才知道她喜欢我的，我本来也要拒绝她的，只是没想到你突然就出现了。”

“我要是不出现，你是打算瞒着我不成？”占有欲上来的人有些气昏了头，心里思考着要不要把李赫宰锁在家里不让他出来招惹别人。

李赫宰赶紧摇头，头摇地都快像个拨浪鼓了，“不不不，我哪敢啊。”

“哼。”

转身走回停车的地方，李东海拉开门坐进了副驾驶里，李赫宰怂怂地跟在李东海后面，打开车门坐进了驾驶座。

生气的李东海整个人表现出了一副生人勿近的样子，让李赫宰不知道该如何开口哄人，脑袋瓜里快速思考着怎么让李东海消气的法子，却听到旁边的人冷冷地说了一句：

“去蓝夜。”

TBC


End file.
